Nuestro Amor
by AsuanaUchihaHyuga
Summary: -Esta bien ….. demo ….. tengo miedo y si mi padre no quiere aceptar lo nuestro al igua-Escúchame mi amor te lo dije hace un momento no dejare que nadie ni nada nos separen y si lo intentan se toparan con un Sasuke Uchiha que nadie conoce y que es capaz hasta de lo imposible por estar contigo y que tampoco le importaría tener que enfrentar al mundo entero si se oponen a lo nuestro….


Preludio a la Tormenta

Dentro de la mansión Uchiha se encuentran disfrutando de una exquisita cena ,en donde se puede observar a la señora de la casa muy emocionada pues por fin conocería a la joven que le dio luz a la vida de su pequeño Sasuke que siempre era muy cerrado con todos pues su padre siempre lo creyó inferior a su primogénito Itachi y ella estaba tan feliz que hasta estaría dispuesta a apoyarlo en todo pues la joven era muy hermosa y se parecía mucho a ella pero también noto que era un poco tímida pues cuando llego con Sasuke ella no dijo mucho solo su nombre y luego Sasuke nos la presentó a su padre a Itachi y a mí que ella era su novia que llevan 3 años de relación y que no nos la presento antes porque había sido algo que ellos los dos habían decidido y luego hablamos de cosas triviales, bueno Itachi hizo enojar a Sasuke por su comentario de que si Sasuke la dejara que no se preocupara pues el con gusto le daría su hombro para llorar y que con gusto le entregaría su corazón, ella solo se sonrojo un poco e Itachi recibió una mirada amenazadora de parte de Sasuke además de que Fugaku está muy extraño y se está portando muy grosero y huraño con la pobre muchacha se está comportando viéndola como si fuera su peor enemigo, pero ella solo se limita a conversar con Itachi o contestar a algunas de mis preguntas, de pronto entra el mayordomo a informarnos que la cena ya está servida y que podemos pasar al comedor y nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa

-Hinata déjame decirte que luces hermosísima ya veo porque mi hijo te hizo su novia, además de que me he dado cuenta de que tienes muchas cualidades las cuales pienso descubrir - decía la señora Mikoto muy animada

-Muchas gracias Mikoto-sama-dijo hinata un poco sonrojada ella vestía un vestido tipo corsé en la parte superior que le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla de color azul-caribe con unos pendientes sencillos en forma de mariposa y una cadena con un dije también en forma de mariposa y una chaqueta en color blanco-marfil

-Cierto cuñadita no te lo había dicho pero eres muy hermosa y con ese vestido te ves espectacular- dijo Itachi

-Itachi – dijo Sasuke en un tono de advertencia

-Y dígame hinata-san -hablo por primera vez el jefe de familia, asustando a hinta por su tono de voz-su padre está enterado de su relación dudo mucho que él lo vaya a aceptar…. Ya que según él primero muerto antes de que alguien de su familia se relacione con un uchiha asi q…

-PADRE ya basta porque por una vez un tu vida no apruebas una de mis decisiones mira yo no voy a permitir que sigas tratando así a mi novia desde que llego aquí lo único que trataste de hacer era intentar hacerla sentir incomoda, yo la traje aquí para que la conocieran y no me importa lo que piensen los demás solo lo que ella diga y si no estás de acuerdo solo dilo y ya que de su padre; yo y ella luego nos ocuparemos de infórmale

-Fugaku y Sasuke ya basta de discusiones no ven que Hinata se está sintiendo incomoda -dijo un poco alterada

-Hinata ven ya te tengo que llevar a tu casa- dijo Sasuke levantándose de la mesa

-Sasuke cuando llegues te quiero ver en mi despacho tengo algo importante que decirte – dijo Fugaku en un tono que no permitiría replica y sin más se levanta y se dirige a la salida del comedor

-Mph… con su permiso madre –sale del comedor para ir por las llaves de su auto en cuanto hinata se comienza a levantarse para seguir a Sasuke

-Bueno yo debo retirarme con su permiso Mikoto-sama e Itachi –san yo de verdad lamento las molestias que les cause no era mi ….

-Pero que dices niña tu no causaste ninguna molestia y no tienes la culpa no de nada muy al contrario espero que disculpe el comportamiento de mi esposo

-No se preocupe bueno yo debo retirarme…. Fue un placer conocerlos

-Imagínate hermosa el placer fue nuestro de conocerte espero que vengas más seguido estaríamos encantados de volverá verte bueno al menos yo estaría súper feliz de que vuelvas-Dijo Itachi muy alegre

-Yo también espero que Sasuke te traiga más seguido

-Hinata ven ya está listo el auto –dijo Sasuke tendiéndole una mano para que hinata la tomara y se fueran en dirección a la salida de la mansión, hinata toma su mano y lo sigue sin decir ni una palabra sabe que la discusión con su padre lo dejo mal pues a él no le gusta discutir y las poca y contadas veces que lo hace es por algo que él quiere demasiado a su padre y este solo lo trata como hace un rato como si no le importara en lo absoluto – hime sube al auto –dijo con voz neutra pues se sentía mal pero no quería preocuparla ella era la persona más importante para él junto a su hermano y su madre, ella era su Himela mujer que más amaba y amaría en el mundo, ella era suya así como él era de ella pues ambos decidieron entregarse mutuamente una noche de verano cuando acampaban junto a un río que estaba cerca de la casa de campo de sus padres

-Si – subió al auto y luego él se dio la vuelta para subir él también y si decir nada puso en marcha el auto, todo estaba en completo silencio hinata metida en sus pensamientos al imaginarse como tomar la noticia su padre cuando le presentara a su novio; rogaba para que todo salga bien, de pronto sintió que el auto se detenía –Sasuke por que nos detenemos, no me digas que el auto se dañó-dijo su tierna novia con un tono con clara vergüenza

-no mi Hime nada de eso es solo que quiero decirte algo por favor baja del auto –y así ambos se bajan, Hinata se da cuenta que están en la playa de Malibú, ella cierra los ojos por que a ella le gusta mucho sentir la brisa del mar de pronto siente cono Sasuke envuelve su cintura con sus brazos en un intento de sentirla más cerca apoyando su mentón en la curvatura de su cuello –Hime no sabes cuánto te amo y de verdad espero que olvides lo que mi padre dijo pues no dejare -la voltea para poder ver ese par de orbes parecidas a la luna que lo conquistaron desde el primer momento y que luego no quería aceptar pues siempre había sido orgulloso pero luego cuando le dio una de esas sonrisas sinceras que le iluminan el mundo, fue cuando decidió que ella tendría que ser suya – que ni él, ni tu padre, ni nadie ;mi Hime nos podrán separar, sabes yo te amo mucho tu eres lo único que de verdad es mío, lo sabes cierto tu eres mía? O….. acaso no es así respóndeme hime

-Sabes eres alguien muy presumido? –le decía mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello – Y si YO SOY TUYA, SOLAMENTE TUYA – dijo muy cerca de su oído un poco sonrojada pues el contadas veces le hacia ese tipo de preguntas , se alejó un poco para poder mirar en sus ojos que era lo que l perturbaba –y tranquilo no dejare que nadie nos separe ya que tu tammbi..iem eres lo que más amo en este y en el otro mundo- ambos se unen en un beso desesperado lleno de amor, pasión ,ternura pero sobre todo en ese beso expresan el infinito amor de ambos…

-Vamos se hace tarde y no quiero que tu padre te castigue si te ve llegando a altas horas de la noche ; además necesitas descansar y yo tengo que regresar para hablar con mi padre – tema la mano de su hina para caminar hasta su auto y subirla

-Sasu?

-Si?

- Mañana no podremos estar juntos en el receso …

-Y eso por qué? Que harás?

-Es que lo que sucede es que quiero arreglar unas cosas pendientes para la cena de mañana y por eso pediré permiso a kurenai-sensei para salir antes y luego me pondré al día con los apunte

-Esta bien pero con una condición…

-Cual? –pregunta tímidamente hinata

-Quiero que me dejes hablar con tu padre después de la cena … ya que si lo hacemos antes tal vez la cena se arruine y todo tu esfuerzo para esta cena no habrá valido la pena … me lo prometes?

-Esta bien ….. demo ….. tengo miedo y si mi padre no quiere aceptar lo nuestro al igual que tu padre- dice ella en un murmullo y con la voz temblorosa y algo titubeante … y no se da cuenta que ya estaban al frente de su casa ….. sasuke al escucharla se le estremece el corazón .. no le gusta verla triste ni llorando ya que cuando ella esta así su mundo se desvanece y no tiene sentido… entonces se acerca a ella levanta su mentón y le seca esas lagrimas traicioneras de los ojos de su amada y le da un tierno beso

-Escúchame mi amor te lo dije hace un momento no dejare que nadie ni nada nos separen y si lo intentan se toparan con un Sasuke Uchiha que nadie conoce y que es capaz hasta de lo imposible por estar contigo y que tampoco le importaría tener que enfrentar al mundo entero si se oponen a lo nuestro…. Y en el caso de que tu padre te intente alejarte de mi huiremos juntos…..-habla muy junto y en un susurro cerca de los labios de su amada- a un lugar donde solo seamos tu y yo …- la besa y luego la mira a los ojos- YO TE AMO HIME Y LUCHARE CONTRA EL MUNDO CON TAL DE ESTAR A TU LADO ENTENDISTE

Ella esta un poco sorprendida pero asiente – YO TAMBIEN LUCHARE A TU LADO SASUKE …. Bueno mejor me voy antes de que mi padre llegue- comienza a bajarse del auto al igual que sasuke, cuando esta a punto de cruzar el lumbral de la puerta de su casa

-Hime no se te olvida algo?- el dice sasuke con voz traviesa; hinata voltea y le sigue el juego

-No? No que yo recuerde por qué?...-entonces sasuke se acerca aparta con delicadeza su cerquillo y deposita un tierno beso en la frente de hinata , en respuesta hinata lo abraza y deja su cabeza reposar en el amplio pecho de sasuke- amor tengo que entra … te amo no lo olvides …. Ya vete a casa maneja con cuidado

-Está bien …nos vemos mañana …. También te amo –sube a su auto y se va son una sonrisa en su rostro sin saber lo que el destino le tiene preparado a él y a su amada...

después de estar recorriendo la cuidad; decide que ya es hora de ir a casa ... cuando llega entra sigiloso y se dirije al despacho de su padre ... de pronto cuando está a punto de agarrar la perilla y girarla para entrar ... su pecho se le oprime y siente que se acerca una tormenta demasiado grande ... pero el es capaz de enfrenarse hasta el mismísimo diablo con tal de estar junto a su hime ... y sin más decide entrar...

Que opinan continuo?

aqui les dejo una picadita del próximo cap

-Joven Namizake creí que no vendría ...

-Lo siento mucho Hyuga-Sama el tráfico estaba terrible; además tuve que inventar una escusa para no ir a mi primer dia de clases para venir ... en fin eso es algo sin importancia ... Lo más importante para mi es mi amada hinata ¿espero que le haya informado de todo con relación a mí a ella Hyuga-Sama? mero de ganas de verla y abrazarla dattebayoooo!

Es mi segunda historia espero le agrade ….. a los que leen mi otro fic mi niña tal ves para próxima semana suba la conti

Bsos y abrazos las amo o los amo 3

Att: Asuana Uchiha Hyuga


End file.
